


Day 12- Strip tease

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-smut, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Finn Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Finn Shelby/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 29





	Day 12- Strip tease

Finn’s 21st birthday was better than he ever could’ve imagined. You had woken him up with breakfast in bed, snuggling up to him as he unwrapped his presents (a beautiful new watch and a luxurious silk tie). There was a cake waiting for him downstairs as well as lunch with the Shelby clan, before an evening in the garrison.

You were sat on his lap in the snug as he drank his whiskey and laughed with his older brothers, who were finally starting to see him as a man. As it got later and later, you snuggled closer and closer, kissing each other gently between drinks. “Finn?” You murmured into his ear. “I have one more surprise for you when we get home,” you nibbled his earlobe gently before pulling away. Finn gulped, immediately feeling blood rush to his cock and nodded, grabbing your hand and practically pulling you home, much to the delight of his brothers, who whooped after you as you ran.

When you tumbled through the door, Finn pressed you up against the wall, kissing you eagerly, but you shook your head. “No,” you murmured. “Go to our room. Sit on the edge of the bed. Take your shirt off but leave your trousers on,” you said, smirking as he pelted up the stairs.

You went to the kitchen, drawing the curtains and quickly got changed into a set of skimpy lace underwear, a silken slip that was practically see-through with how sheer it was, a pair of higher heels that You had hidden in the cupboard, before finally sliding your plain dress back on. As a finishing touch, you wrapped Finn's long black coat over the top before hurrying upstairs.

Peeping your head around the door, you grinned at Finn. “Ready?” You asked and were met with an eager nod. You smiled softly and slowly stalked into the room, swaying your hips. Your eyes locked on Finn’s, you arched your brows, slowly undoing the buttons of his coat, before allowing it to drop to the floor. Finn reached out for you as you shimmied out of your dress, kicking that aside too, but you shook your head. “Ah ah ah… no touching, Finny… not yet,” you smirked, licking your lips, bending over to allow him a quick peek of the backs of your thighs.

Finn gulped, feeling his trousers tighten as you lifted your silk slip up and over your head, tossing it aside, revealing your lace lingerie. Arching your brows, you unclipped each stocking clip, before balancing your foot at the side of Finn’s thigh to remove your shoe and roll your stocking down, revealing more and more of your thigh as the nylon was rolled away. Despite your earlier telling-off, Finn trailed his fingers up your leg from ankle to mid-thigh, before grabbing your arse and pulling you to straddle his lap. You let out a yelp of surprise, before pouting down at him.

“Hey! I wasn’t finished!” You squealed as he undid your bra, burying his face in your chest.

“I’m the birthday boy,” he grinned, rolling you onto your back. “I’m allowed to open my present as fast as I want,”


End file.
